


Wintering at Kaer Morhen

by AshenStardust



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kaer Morhen, My First Smut, One Shot, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Smut, Yennefer is only mentioned, and if it is close to cannon then that is unintentional, but I still tagged her, but again not related to anything cannonical, cold open to smut, just some smut because why not, so this has nothing to do with the game, then some plot-esque stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: Geralt, against all odds, has chosen to take you to Kaer Morhen with him for the winter. It seems even the Witcher would rather hide away from the troubles of the world for a few months, and you don't mind being held in the safety of the Witcher's fort. As it turns out Geralt had his own plans for how he'd like to spend his winter - namely having you warm his bed.





	Wintering at Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever written smut ever. Comments and ratings are greatly appreciated <3.

“I’m not so sure about this,” you gasped.

He stilled inside you, quirking a brow. “You want me to stop?” he asked.

“No-,” you drew out the word in a moan. He was big, and even having him inside you created sensations you were not ready for. “Just,” another gasp, “please go slowly,” you said.

He nodded, seemingly aware of your… issues. You had almost been afraid he’d go hard and fast with no regard to what you wanted. The tales of Witcher’s weren’t good, and although you’d never known this Witcher to be an emotionless beast society still dictated you worry.

Another well aimed thrust brought you back down to earth. “What’re you thinking about?” Geralt grunted. He was still taking his time, and if you’d been paying attention it would be exquisite torture.

“Thinking, always thinking,” you replied wistfully.

Geralt hummed – he was thinking now too. In one quick, fluid movement he had pulled out of you, flipped you over so your face was in the sheets, and filled you again. You cried out in surprise but before you could further gather yourself, he’d gathered your hair in his fist and abandoned anything resembling slow. He fucked you hard and fast and any thought about him not treating you well was muddled in the building pleasure at your core.

His other hand was on your hip and his fingers dug into the front of your pelvis in a way that was almost painful. With everything he was doing to you, you were well grounded in reality. You felt every jerking roll of his hips and sharp exhale and twitching fingers with divine clarity. It was almost too bad he wasn’t yours to keep. 

Then he pulled you up by your hair, so your back was pressed against his chest and his hand dropped to your clit, rubbing and pinching. Your quiet gasps and moans became louder and your face flushed at the thought of who might hear. There were rumors enough about what you and Geralt got up to, and now half of them would be true. With his new ministrations on your hot sex you were quickly coming to the peak of your pleasure. You arched your back, hoping for a better angle while pushing your sex into his hand.

Your orgasm rippled through you as a wave, starting at your clit and radiating out until you were weak and clenching around him. In turn his own thrusts became erratic. Apparently, he’d been waiting for you to find your pleasure and made only a few thrusts more before he’d cum inside you and finally stilled and pulled out.

He’d fucked you near everything you were worth, and as usual you hoped you’d given him some pleasure in return. To say you’d never had sex before was a lie, but you’d certainly never had sex like that before. He laid you gently back down onto the bed. You were still rather weak in the knees, but you were able to roll over and sit up.

You looked at him questioningly. Your relationship had never been sexual, intimate, physical, but you’d certainly not said no to sleeping with him. Now you wondered what exactly his intentions were. You knew he had better lovers, or at least lovers he was loyal to, and you had decided from the beginning that you would not be hurt if this was a one-time thing. You and Geralt had a sort of intellectual relationship, and you tended to understand him on levels that many others did not.

“Should’ve talked beforehand,” Geralt said. He sat across from you. It was almost comical, his wide frame settling neatly on the small bed with you.

“Only if it’s a bad talk,” You replied. Now you wondered if he was regretting his decision, though at your words he seemed to relax. Every piece of body language he should project was minimized intensely. He was a very hard man to read.

“Don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage,” he said and there was a kindness in his eyes. You shook your head, no one would ever take advantage of you. Admittedly you were a bit shocked he was worried about something like that. It wasn’t like you hadn’t been just as eager and willing as he had been.

“I did wonder what I was getting myself into by coming here,” you said with a shrug. “Maybe I’d hoped it’d turn out like this,” you added quietly. Rejection, however earned, would still sting. Knowing rationally that he was devoted to someone else and being okay with it stood very little chance against your irrational want to keep him for yourself.

“We still have some time until spring. Could figure out if this is going anywhere,” he said. His cat-like eyes searched your own for an answer that was already there, yet you knew he wanted to hear you say it.

“Why me?” you asked instead. Something about girlish insecurities had you asking. You’d seen Yennefer, what she can do, and you’d seen yourself. You wouldn’t sell yourself short, but you did when it came to Geralt - and to Yennefer.

Geralt was clearly at a loss of what to say. Perhaps he felt you deserved a more detailed explanation, but he settled for what he could say easily. “Because it was always you,” he said, and the way he said it was explanation enough.

The long chats you’d had well into the night, the silly arguments you had over the information you each held, the way you both knew each other as people in ways others dismissed you… You’d had a good platonic relationship, and now you might have a great physical relationship as well. If the thought of settling down with someone had never crossed your mind before it certainly was now. You had all winter long to figure out if you clicked with him this way too.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things Geralt says are incomplete sentences because that is how I remember him talking in-game. It seems like a lot of his words are implied or barely pronounced. I tried my best with his characterization in this little story. I'd love to hear how you think it was!


End file.
